Changing
by gira156
Summary: After the transformation Hank knows deep inside that there is a way to change back so he tries. Alex/Hank slash. The story can be assumed complete but I might continue it.
1. Are you a genius or what?

Ok so in this story Hank tries to find a way to have a normal appearance and not look like the Beast, he finally achieves it and can change into the Beast wherever he wants it. Also this is slash Alex/Hank so if this is not your cup of tea you just have to move to the next fiction. Please review I wanna know your thoughts. Thanks enjoy!

Chapter 1: Are you a genius or what?

"This isn't working!" Hank said to no one particularly really angry and disappointed. He was trying to control his mutation with his brain. He for once left the experiments and tried to tame it. Well trying only because he achieved nothing so far. Since they returned from the beach everyone was a bit withdrawn to themselves. Charles was trying to deal with his disability and the "loss" of some people and Alex was spending most of his time in the bunker exercising his powers. Only Sean was the only one who seemed not really bothered, he was out too exercising his powers and causing headaches to everyone.

Hank didn't dare to try injections again, after all look where that got him, so he thought a lot and came up with a conclusion. He was a genius right? So let's say that his brain was working better than others, so he could control the functions of his body better than others so if he would focus, focus really hard, he would tame his mutation. Right? Well he was trying to do that for the past couple of hours or was it three? Heck now that he looks at the clock he was sitting in his room alone focusing for the past six hours, it was midnight.

"Jesus why is this not working? Oh, my god it's midnight!" he threw a glance at his clock and fell backwards to his pillow, bringing his hands to his face and leaving a deep sign out. "Ok ok, I might be in a good way, I just need to focus really hard!" he consulted himself. But the truth is that he couldn't focus enough. Images of Alex calling him Bozo and now Beast were flowing constantly through his mind like unwanted waves hitting a ship. He couldn't stop thinking about Raven either, now Mystique, who ran away with Erik, now Magneto. How could she leave Charles? Deep inside he knew that he didn't really care for leaving him too and that that was what it was bothering him really, that he didn't care; he was attracted to her wasn't he? At least this is what he thought.

"Ok forget everything and FOCUS..." and he did and he now could find himself in a state of unconsciousness and feeling himself falling backwards into the bed lingering every minute of his fall like the time had stopped. He felt weird, he felt different but even with that feeling a smile was painted on his lips as he was lying unconscious on his bed with the mesmerising moonlight lighting his body underneath the slender blankets.


	2. Out of the blue

Chapter 2: Out of the blue

"Hank, are you in there? Hank!" Alex was standing outside Hank's room, knocking really hard on the door almost hysterically. Five minutes ago Charles, in an attempt to localise Hank, he found out that he was unconscious. After hearing that, Alex stormed out of the living room calling behind him "I'll find him". Now here he was, standing there and knocking on the door. He couldn't handle it anymore; he really needed to check Hank. Without a second though he blasted the door open and jumped into the room. He searched the room to find Hank but he was nowhere to be seen. Then he noticed that under the blankets there was a thin form lying there. Alex just stood there for a minute motionless thinking _"It couldn't be Hank there, the man turned into a Beast; there was no way that he would need only this space"_.

With wide eyes he reached the blankets with his one hand to uncover the person underneath the blankets. He removed them and saw a familiar body lying there. It was Hank, but not the blue fury Hank, it was the normal Hank.

In the blink of an eye Alex was on the bed holding Hank in his hands and trying to wake him up. "Hank please wake up!". He shaked him a little bit and felt the body in his hands to shift lightly. Then Hank opened his eyes to see Alex staring with wide fearful eyes down at him. "Oh my god Hank, you are awake! You scared me! Charles said that you were unconscious, I didn't know what to think. And then you didn't answer and and... Oh my god..." when Alex stop his ramble it hit him. Hank was not the Beast it was... Hank. Hank couldn't speak, he just got out of Alex's hands and sit up on the bed. "Um, I am really sorry Alex, I don't know what happened, I..." but stopped talking when he noticed that Alex didn't really hear him, he was sitting there with his eyes open unblinking and an amazed expression on his face like he saw a Hollywood star or something. Then Hank waved a hand in front of Alex's face and then he noticed his hand. "Oh my god" Alex repeated with a big smile appearing on his face.

Hank was speechless. He brushed his hands on his face, on his legs, on his whole body and when he got together he was smiling widely too. "I don't have fur, I am not blue!" Hank was overhappy when out of the blue he felt something on his lips. Alex was kissing him and he didn't mind. He actually like it, he kiss back. Then they break apart to breath and they just stare at each other. Alex is trying to say something but no sound comes out and they are cut off when they hear someone. "Holy shit!" Sean was standing in the doorway with his mouth open and his hands hanging to his sides. He heard the blast and came to check.

"Close your mouth you idiot." Alex simply said. Hank couldn't process all those things together. He was human, Alex kissed him, was everything a dream? Clearly the blue was out of his skin and the fur was just skin. He was normal.


	3. I don't like silence

Chapter 3: I don't like silence

Charles was stunned for a couple of seconds and then asked the "but" question: "Can you change back?". Hank's smile fainted when he realised that he actually didn't know if he could. "Um... well... I, the truth is..." after rubbing the back of his neck and feeling uneasily he finally answered straight and comprehensively "The truth is that I don't really know if I can". Then looked up from the floor with a smile "But I did achieve to change to human so I might as well be able to change back in a case that I have to". Charles was looking at him with a raised eyebrow "Ok so try it". "Try what?" was the not so reasonable Hank's answer. "Try to change back into... into the Beast" Charles said waving his hand around wanting to show the obvious. "What now? Right now? In the middle of the leaving room?" Hank said nervously. "What you need candles and Mozart?" Sean said sarcastically.

For some minutes Hank forgot that Sean and Alex were there too. Alex hid lightly Sean on the back of his head and turned to give a comforting smile to Hank. "Well," Hank continued "I think it's better to try it alone as I did the first time after all". "Well ok then" the professor said and with that he left the room.

"Seriously dude how you did it?" Sean asked with a surprised stupid grin on his face. Hank just shrunk to the question apparently because he didn't have an answer. "Leave him alone Sean and stop smiling like an idiot" Alex said half amused and half annoyed with his friend. "Fine fine I'm leaving I have to go and practise" Sean said a bit angry and he left the room leaving Hank and Alex alone.

Hank was looking at his foot trying to avoid the awkward silence but he couldn't escape it, neither Alex could. "Well, you seriously almost gave me a heart attack when... you know... you kinda passed out..." Alex said trying to break the silence, stumbling on his words and trying to catch a glimpse of Hank's eyes. "Yeah I am sorry, I didn't want to disturb you" Hank said frowning his lips. With that Alex felt bad and before he could stop he was close to Hank with only some centimetres between them. "No don't blame you, I just..." he couldn't finish that or didn't know how. "Um well ok then I have to go..." Hank said simply a little hurt and disappointed but as he was exiting the door he heard Alex saying something "Err Hank I..." he rubbed the back of his neck trying to find something to say "I think you will have to check out my... you know my chest-disc". "Yeah sure, how about the afternoon?" Hank asked some light been born in his eyes. "Ok it's a date then... Err I mean... you know...I" "Yes I know don't worry" Hank cut him off and left with a small smile on his face.

"No you don't..." Alex said and turned around to leave a bit disappointed but as he was thinking about the... meeting a smile was showing in his face.


	4. A long meeting

Chapter 4: A long meeting

The sun had dawned a while now and Alex was in the bunker hitting targets and waiting. He was becoming really good with his mutation. He then heart a familiar voice "I don't really think that you are going to need your chest-disc again. You are really good." Hank said standing some metres away from Alex in the bunker. "Well... yeah I guess... but..." Alex tried to protest looking for a reason to spend some time with Hank. "But nothing Alex, you should have faith to yourself. You are becoming better in controlling your mutation day by day." Hank said closing the distance between and taking Alex's hands in his to emphasize his point but as he looked at Alex's face blushing, he regret it immediately and left his hand.

"Um... well... I am leaving then" Hank said and turned around to leave but then Alex grabbed his wrist and turned him to face him "Wait, please stay". "Why?" was the only thing Hank could think at the time and Alex responded by circling Hank's waist with his free hand and pulling him closer "Wow and I thought that you were a genius Hank, I mean come on, I really like you". Hank tried to say something but Alex cut him off by kissing him. Alex removed his hand from Hank's wrist and put it on his back. Hank put both o his hands around Alex's shoulders.

When they draw back to breath Alex's was looking in Hank's eyes admiring him and Hank giggle. "God, I love you!" Alex said and kissed Hank again more greedy and sure than before.

Seconds later they were in Hank's room lying on his bed. Alex was on top of him kissing him. It was like a dream, a dream coming true. Alex placed comfortably himself between Hank's legs, one hand was on Hank's face and the other was hovering on Hank's leg pulling it slightly closer to Alex's body.

Alex break their kiss and looked down to Hank "Are you sure about this?" he asked. "Of course I am Alex, I am not gonna break in million pieces or something you know" Hank said a bit sarcastic and Alex giggled. He bended down again kissing Hank in the mouth and then he proceed down placing gentle kisses on his neck...

The night would be long...


End file.
